Ivy Rose
by GeminiEmerald
Summary: Follow up to 9 Months: Draco's Diary, Ivy is now four years old. Lucius escapes from prision, determined to make his son pay for his betrayal. When he kidnaps Ivy, Draco finds strength he never knew he had Heavy slash HD.COMPLETE
1. Four Years Later

Summary: Follow up to "9 Months: Draco's Diary." It was difficult to put this one into a catagory, so I will just say it is Romance/Drama/Humor. There should be ten chapters, set over a month's time. We will see the return of Lucius Malfoy, and not for the better. Any suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated, and long time readers know suggestions usually find their way into my writing (hint, hint.) In that vein, thanks to Scribe 1270 for the suggestion of a "mischief maker" Ivy...  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned 'em, never will. Still having too much fun with the boys to stop writing. As for the scrounging for bunny food, one of the bunnies is now on a special diet, so I certainly could have used the royalties...... :)  
  
Warning: This story involves slash, and earns a R rating for future chapters for sexual situations. Please don't read if you are easily offended.  
  
As always, thanks to the Js.....Jen, Jess and Julie  
  
Chapter I. Four Years Later  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
Ivy Rose Malfoy-Potter jumped into the waiting arms of her father, one Harry Potter. Tomorrow was her fourth birthday, and Harry had just returned from Hogsmeade, bags of goodies dropped beside him.  
  
"Watcha get me?" She grinned, her silver-blue eyes shining.  
  
Harry lifted her up in his arms, planting kisses on her cheek.  
  
"Now, sweetie," he said. "You know you can't find out until tomorrow. It's a surprise."  
  
Harry looked around the chambers he shared with Draco Malfoy. "Where's your Mummy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right here," Draco yelled. "On the floor, trying to decide if I want to continue the fruitless effort of putting together "Witch Wanda's Dream House", or chucking it out the window. Who in Merlin's name decided to make children's toys too hard for adults to figure out? I'm pretty sure the broom shed is supposed to go on the side, but I can only get it to fit on the top. And not only that...."  
  
"Wanda goes here!" Ivy beamed as she thrust the doll into the dining room, with a little more force than the makers of "Witch Wanda's Dream House" originally planned for. In two seconds the entire house collapsed, pink pieces of plastic everywhere.  
  
"Again!" Ivy cried gleefully.  
  
Draco looked like he wanted to cry.  
  
"Yep," he deadpanned. "Again. Fifth time today. I am going to kill Hermione for getting this for her."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I think Ivy is having more fun this way."  
  
Draco pulled himself up from the floor, shaking his head. "Unlike her Mum," he groaned. "Ivy, sweetie, go wash up," Draco stated. "It's almost time for dinner."  
  
Ivy bounced toward the bathroom, long raven hair flowing behind her. She was absolutely beautiful, having inherited the best of both Harry and Draco's features. She had also inherited a mischievous streak, as all at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had learned over the years. Harry had begun teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when Ivy was a little over four months old, when he and Draco had moved back from Romania and into the school. There was no shortage of babysitters; even Snape had taken a turn or two.  
  
Draco and Harry carried the bags of presents into their bedroom. "Best hide these now," Draco whispered. "You know how she is when she wants to find something."  
  
Harry took out his wand and muttered a simple spell. Instantly the bags shrank to thimble-size, which he placed in a box beside the bed. Locking it tightly, he turned to the smiling blond. "Very nice," Draco nodded.  
  
Harry closed the gap between them, his hands sliding around to Draco's back. "So's this," he whispered as he covered Draco's mouth with his own, moaning lightly as the kiss intensified, one hand now entangled in Draco's hair. "Mmmm...."  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Mummy, Mummy! I'm ready for dinner! Can I sit with Dobby?"  
  
Harry and Draco pulled apart as the cold, wet hand towel of reality slapped them in the face. "Uh, yes, just a moment, honey, wait in the sitting room, ok?" Draco croaked.  
  
"Ok! Can I take Wanda? She's hungry too. Can I? Can I, Mummy?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie, that's fine. We'll be right there."  
  
Harry brushed his lips across Draco's ear, earning a small gasp from the latter. Even after five years, the heat between them was instant. "We'll continue this tonight," he breathed.  
  
Ivy bounded into the bedroom, Witch Wanda in hand. "We're ready!" she exclaimed. Wanda was wearing (and we use the term loosely) gold dress robes that didn't quite make it over the arm on one side. "Wanda is really hungry."  
  
"I can see that," Harry grinned. "Well, we don't want to keep Wanda waiting, do we?"  
  
Draco leaned down to pick up his daughter. "Mummy and Daddy are pretty hungry too," he stated. "C'mon sweetie, let's see if we can find Dobby."  
  
End of Chapter I. 


	2. Discoveries

Thank you to all that reviewed, and I'm flattered that I have readers who have been there the whole trilogy. Thanks for sticking in there! Remember, all reviews and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated! And thanks to Jen for ideas for the tea party.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was. Just enjoying the heck out of writing with J.K.'s wonderful characters.  
  
This chapter contains mild slash, but later chapters will be more graphic, rated R for a reason. Please don't read if it offends.  
  
Chapter II. Discoveries  
  
Draco stood at the door of his former potions teacher's chambers, a small bouncing birthday girl at his side. He and Harry had tried in vain for the last hour to get their chambers ready for the party, but Ivy had been just a little too excited, and, well, chaos seemed to naturally follow her when she got excited. It was finally decided that a babysitter was in order.  
  
"Yes?" Severus asked.  
  
"Today is your lucky day," Draco began. "You are the winner of the "who gets to watch Ivy for a few hours while we set up her party" contest. And here," he continued as he held Ivy to him, "is your prize."  
  
Snape looked at Ivy. "And the other contenders were..."  
  
"Not important now," Draco smiled. "The important part is you get to spend some time with your goddaughter. Well, must be going."  
  
"But..." Snape began.  
  
"I'll be back to get her at two o'clock. Thank you, Severus." Draco was halfway down the corridor when he turned back for a moment. "Oh, I forgot to mention, she wants Dobby to play with too, so he is on his way. Thanks again!"  
  
"Uncle Severus," Ivy squealed. "Let's play tea party! Dobby likes tea party too. I can be Witch Wanda and you can be her friend Sarah and Dobby can be her friend Anna and we can have biscuits and tea."  
  
Snape shut the door behind them as he muttered under his breath, "Tea party, dolls and Dobby. I'm going to hell in a Witch Wanda convertible."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One hour later, Harry and Draco finished decorating for Ivy's party. Streamers of all types and colors stretched from one end of the living area to the other, balloons were floating in mid-air, and a long table had been brought in for food and presents.  
  
"It looks great." Draco stated. "Ivy should really like it." After a few moments Draco turned to Harry. "It's hard to believe she is already four years old. It doesn't seem that long ago that she was born."  
  
Harry smiled at the thought. "Yes, I remember that night very well. Or morning, actually. I can't imagine life without her now."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey was wrong about one thing though," Draco grinned. "She said I would forget all about the pain after she was born, but I remember it quite clearly. Don't get me wrong, she was worth every moment of it, but I was in some serious pain."  
  
Harry stiffled a laugh. "I remember some pain of my own. You may have looked out of it but you struck like a cobra when you grabbed me and screamed, what was that, oh yeah, 'Don't ever touch me again, I will feed your nuts to the squirrels'. And I actually thought for a moment you were going to manage to rip them off to give to the squirrels."  
  
"I let go, didn't I?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Only after Madame Pomfrey calmed you down."  
  
Draco walked toward Harry. "I also changed my mind about you touching me again."  
  
"How could you resist?" Harry teased.  
  
"You're on to me Mr. Potter," Draco purred as he closed the gap between them. "As a matter of fact, we have another hour before I pick up Ivy," he whispered against Harry's lips, "and you are quite irresistible to me right now."  
  
Harry shivered as Draco pulled him into a fiery kiss, as desperate as it was passionate. Hands began to roam freely as Harry leaned his head back for Draco to suckle at his neck, every flick of his tongue extracting a low moan from the brunet. Harry moaned louder as he felt Draco rub against him, proving just how irresistible he was at the moment.  
  
"Bed..." Draco gasped. "Now."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At exactly two o'clock Harry and Draco arrived at Professor Snape's chambers, ready to pick up their daughter. Harry stood behind Draco with his arms wrapped around him, softly kissing the back of his neck. Still flushed from the earlier activity, they knocked on the door. Seconds later, Ivy was the one who flung the door open, dressed as Witch Wanda.  
  
"Daddy! Mummy!" She cried. "We're playing tea party. Come see."  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the sitting area, and for a moment, it seemed as if the world must have spun off its axis and hell was freezing over.  
  
Sitting at a tiny table were Professor "Sarah" Snape and Dobby "Anna" The House-elf, complete in their afternoon finery. Snape was wearing a light blue flowery dress with matching heels, and a straw hat with different color carnations. Poor Dobby had fared no better, having the unfortunate luck to be dressed in Anna's yellow sundress, green heels and pill box hat.  
  
"Do you want to play too?" Ivy asked her parents, who had finally gotten over the shock long enough to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" Harry cried. "You two look stunning."  
  
Snape rose from the table, a bit wobbly on the heels, and picked up his wand. In moments he had changed "Wanda and Friends" back to their normal attire.  
  
Severus walked over to the now teary-eyed men, as they tried to suppress their laughing.  
  
"This," Snape stated firmly, "does not leave this room, or I will castrate you both."  
  
"Yes, sir," Draco nodded, still shaking slightly."Not a soul."  
  
Harry picked up Ivy. "Ready for your birthday party?" he asked.  
  
"YAY!" Ivy yelled. "Are Uncle Severus and Dobby coming too?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, sweetie." He glanced back at Snape."But I think we best not mention "Sarah" and "Anna" at the party, ok honey?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Far away from Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy lay in his cell at Azkaban prison, a crumpled copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. It had been nearly five years since the trial, five years of hate and anger growing stronger inside him. He had heard of the betrayal of his son, of the child he had with Potter. It became an obsession, the need to punish both his heir and enemy alike. Today's paper contained one small photo and announcement of Ivy Rose Malfoy- Potter's fourth birthday. Lucius ripped the photo from the paper, a plan beginning to form in his twisted mind.  
  
"I will find a way, Potter," he spat. "You and my so-called son will both soon regret ever crossing me."  
  
End of Chapter II. 


	3. Kitty Cat, Bitty Rat

First, I apoligize for taking so long to get this chapter up, holidays and work have put me behind, but I hope to get the next one up soon. This chapter has a light tone, but next will be darker, we hear more from Lucius, and an unexpected (or maybe not) co-conspirator.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed! To answer a few questions:  
  
BlackDiva-The Dementors have been barred from Azkaban, after they assisted Voldermort when he came back, so now the prisoners are guarded by the Ministry of Magic. (At least in this story.)  
  
Analia-I think so, it is just too good not to write... :)  
  
Thanks to Silvia Sylverton, PsychicOracle ( I like the new name),animebay- b, Snowgrl, SunGoddess1 and Simeralle Ravena. All comments and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated!  
  
Chapter III. Kitty Cat, Bitty Rat  
  
"Today we will be practicing the disarming spell we learned last week," Harry explained as he walked through the desk rows. "You should have the basics down now, and...."  
  
"PROFESSOR POTTER!"  
  
Harry, as well as every student in the class, turned to see Argus Filch in the doorway, panting, his face every shade of red imaginable.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Filch?" Harry asked nervously. "Is something the matter?" He had a feeling he knew the answer before he even asked the question, but, he thought, what the hell, it might be something new.  
  
"Your....your...child!" He spat. "She's got her again. I told you she wouldn't learn from a talking to, got to discipline properly to keep them in line, I tell you."  
  
"Excuse me," Harry apologized to his class. "I'll be back in just a moment."  
  
Outside the closed door Harry turned to the agitated caretaker.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she took her back to your chambers, she did."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "Why didn't you just knock? Draco's there. You could have talked to him."  
  
"I did bloody well knock, but no one answered. Malfoy never came to the door."  
  
Harry was getting worried now. It wasn't like Draco to go anywhere without telling Harry, and if he did have to leave, he always found someone to watch Ivy and let him know. Where was he now?  
  
Harry quickly dismissed his class, then turned back to Mr.Filch.  
  
"Let's go," Harry exclaimed. "We need to find out what is going on."  
  
Minutes later they were at the chamber door, only to find it locked with a simple locking spell. Harry quickly broke the spell and rushed into the living area.  
  
"Draco! Ivy! Where are you?" he yelled.  
  
Ivy ran out of her bedroom, clutching Mrs. Norris to her, the poor cat bouncing up and down as Ivy struggled to hold her grip. It was one of the few times Harry felt sorry for Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Ivy Rose Malfoy-Potter!" Harry scolded. "What did we say about you taking Mrs. Norris to play with?"  
  
"But I wanted a second playmate," Ivy almost whispered. "I was playing beauty shop. See?"  
  
Filch turned a lovely shade of purple when he caught sight of the bows and ribbons wound all through Mrs. Norris' fur. Ivy held a hairbrush in one hand with more than a fair share of cat hair stuck in it.  
  
"Ivy," Harry went on as he took the feline from her, "you can't do this. When I said you can't take Mrs. Norris without permission that is what I meant." Suddenly something she had said earlier registered. "And what do you mean by 'second playmate'? Where is your Mummy?"  
  
Ivy looked down at her feet. "I...I...did'n mean to Daddy, onest!"  
  
Harry handed the cat to Filch and dropped down to face Ivy. "Sweetheart, tell me where Mummy is, and what did you do?"  
  
Ivy started to cry as she explained. "I wanted a kitty to play with and I know I was'n supposed to take Mrs. Norris anymore, so I thought if I could make a kitty like Pofesor Magnagul does, with her wand, that I could have a kitty anytime, so I found Mummy's wand and I...I was going to see if I could turn Mummy into a kitty cat....but...."  
  
Harry felt his heart quicken and the start of panic. "Ivy, where is Mummy now?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and pointed to the bedroom. "In there. He did'n turn into a kitty."  
  
Harry could only imagine what he would find. "Dra?" he yelled as he ran into the room. "Draco?!" Harry frantically scanned the room for any sign of movement, finally spotting something on the top of Ivy's small vanity table.  
  
A hamster.  
  
And not just any hamster, but a platinum blond one with silver-blue eyes, hopping up and down while emitting the highest-pitched squeaks imaginable. Harry quickly scooped him up in his hand and went back into the living area.  
  
"Ivy," Harry exclaimed, "Is this Mummy?"  
  
"Yes," she sniffed. "I tried to say 'kitty cat', but I think it came out 'bitty rat', and Mummy turned into a amster and I didn't know how to change him back so I was gonna wait for you, and I thought I could play beauty shop with Mummy and Mrs. Norris cause I did'n have to make her a kitty cause she was one and ...."  
  
Harry stopped her in mid-sentence. "Ivy, you should not have been playing with Mummy's wand, and you know better than to take Mrs. Norris. Give her to Mr. Filch, tell him you are sorry, that you are never going to do it again, and go sit on the couch. You are in a LOT of trouble, little lady."  
  
Ivy did as she was told, handing the decorated feline to Mr. Filch. "I sorry," she said as she looked at the floor. "I wo'n do it anymore, I pomise."  
  
Filch took Mrs. Norris and turned to go. "I've got a few of the torture devices from the dungeon if you need them." he stated to Harry as he opened the door.  
  
"No, thanks, I think we will handle this," Harry replied. Although Draco might have taken him up on it, he thought.  
  
After Filch left Harry took out his own wand and placed the agitated hamster in a chair. Five seconds and one spell later, it was replaced with an even more agitated Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Getting up from the chair, he walked toward the door, mumbling "Excuse me for a moment" as he went, then out the door and shutting it behind him.  
  
Harry and Ivy looked at each other in puzzlement, when they heard an ear- splitting scream from just outside the chamber. Afterwards, Draco walked back in, and crouched down to Ivy's level.  
  
"Honey," he began. "I am very disappointed in you for taking my wand and Mrs. Norris, and especially for what you did with my wand. You know better than that."  
  
Ivy wiped her eyes and studyed her shoes. "Yes, Mummy. I sorry. I wo'n do it again, I wo'n."  
  
Draco went on. "I am afraid Witch Wanda and all of your new toys from your birthday are going to go into time out for a week. You need to think about what you did."  
  
Ivy nodded. "Yes, Mummy."  
  
Draco picked up his sobbing child and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, sweetie. You just have to learn not to take things that don't belong to you. Ok?"  
  
She nodded again, and then wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "I luv you too, Mummy." she said softly.  
  
Draco took her back into her bedroom and laid her on the small bed. "Now, it's past your nap time, so go to sleep and I will wake you before dinner, ok?"  
  
Ivy nodded, barely, her eyes closing even before Draco got to the door. He closed it softly behind him and walked over to sit by Harry on the couch in the living area. Draco leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"A hamster. Of all things, a hamster. First a ferret, now a rat." He turned to Harry, who was trying desperately to stifle a laugh. "Why me? How many people can say they've been a rodent one time, much less two."  
  
Harry couldn't hold it any longer. "You were adorable, though. We could have got you one of those hamster habitat cages, with a wheel and everything."  
  
Draco grinned despite himself. "Keep it up, Mr. Potter," he warned. "I remember very clearly the spell Ivy used, and I bet a nice raven-haired, green eyed hamster would be even more adorable, don't you think?"  
  
End of Chapter III. 


	4. Revenge Is Not So Sweet

Thanks to all that have reviewed! They are much appreciated.  
  
This chapter is darker, with references to the first story in this trilogy, "Reverso". For those who have not read the story, Ron died saving Harry from Voldemort, but not quite the way Lucius describes it.  
  
Next chapter will earn a hard R rating, so those who have been waiting for a good old-fashioned steamy sex scene (and aren't we all?) will not be disappointed.  
  
As always, reviews and suggestions (especially suggestions for the next chapter!) are welcomed and appreciated.  
  
Thanks, and on with the show!  
  
Chapter IV. Revenge Is Not So Sweet  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat on the edge of the ratty mattress that was his bed in Azkaban prison. He had been there for almost five years now, five years of hate, of anger all boiling to the surface.  
  
He clutched the tiny section of the Daily Prophet he had ripped out earlier. Lucius had kept the piece in his pocket, waiting for today, listening for the tell-tale steps that signaled the arrival of the Ministry of Magic overseer. Once a week, on Wednesday, a member of the Ministry would inspect the prison; the dementors long gone after they aligned themselves with Voldemort during the war. Voldemort and his followers were defeated, the surviving Death Eaters sent to Azkaban, where goblins and elves became the new guards.  
  
Lucius waited patiently. He knew the order of the Ministry's watch, which member arrived each week. Today would be his chance to escape.  
  
At exactly 1:00, Lucius heard the steps on the cold stone floor. They stopped periodically, at each cell, quiet for a few minutes before moving on. Gradually the steps became louder, until they stopped outside the bars of Lucius' cell.  
  
"And you, Malfoy?" an emotionless voice asked. "Do you have anything to say?" This was the standard question each week, to each prisoner. Some confessed to long-unsolved crimes, some named accomplices or betrayed old friends. Lucius had never said a word during these visits before, so it was a bit of a surprise when he spoke up.  
  
"Yes, I do have something to say. Something that may interest you," Lucius nearly whispered. "Perhaps answers you have been seeking as well."  
  
The watcher moved closer to the bars. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" he demanded. "What answers could you possibly provide for me?"  
  
"You always wondered exactly what happened that night, didn't you? All you were told was what they wanted you to hear, what they thought your family could handle."  
  
Lucius rose from the tattered bed and walked over to the bars.  
  
"But I can tell you everything," he smiled wickedly. "I was there."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" came the reluctant reply.  
  
"Because I have no reason to lie to you. We both want the truth, don't we? We both want justice."  
  
For a moment the overseer wavered, torn between walking away or believing a man who had treated his family like dirt for ages. Finally he spoke. "Fine, tell me."  
  
Lucius leaned closer to the bars.  
  
"The Aurors had ambushed us after receiving information given to them by one we trusted. I was expecting to see Potter there, but I was a bit surprised to see Weasley, till I realized Potter must have convinced him to come. He does seem to have a habit of showing up with someone else to take the brunt of the damage, don't you think?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"There were only three of us left," Lucius continued, "myself, Lestrange and Voldemort. I was battling young Potter when I saw the Dark Lord raise his wand. All I had to do was keep Potter busy long enough for Voldemort to finish him. But I saw Potter turn, he knew what was happening, and then he looked to your brother, who he knew would save him. The Golden Boy had to live, you see. His mother, father, Diggory, Black, all of them, sacrificed their lives for the hero. And your brother was just another pawn that had to die so Potter could live."  
  
"You're lying," came the cold reply. "Ron battled with Voldemort, to the end. He didn't sacrifce himself."  
  
"Oh, but he did," Lucius whispered. "Potter has torn your family apart. It was because of him that you broke with your parents, it was because of him that your brother died an unnecessary and, I might add, very painful death. Potter has betrayed you. He has betrayed your family."  
  
Percy held to the bars for fear of dropping to the floor. Was it possible?  
  
Lucuis went on. "Potter has turned my own son and wife against me, destroyed what was left of my family. You and I, we both have reason to hate him. He needs to pay for what he has done to us."  
  
Percy stared at the floor for several moments, letting the revelation of his brother's death sink in. It was true that he hated Harry. He always blamed him for the rift between his family. But to learn Ron may have been brought along as a shield, it was too much. Percy had never truly believed Ron was gone, he lived in denial, even refusing to go to the funeral. And he had never allowed himself to cry.  
  
But now, he was beginning to feel the sting in the corner of his eyes, the lump in his throat. No, he thought, not now. Not yet.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Malfoy?" Percy said softly.  
  
"Let me go." Lucius stated. "Let me find Potter." He pulled the crumpled newspaper clipping from his pocket and held it up to Percy.  
  
"This," he hissed, "is Potter's weakness, as well as my son's. Let me go, and I will make sure Potter understands how it feels to lose the most important thing in his life."  
  
Percy looked at the photo, staring at the smiling child who looked so much like her parents. He found himself remembering the picture Molly had placed in the Prophet when Ron turned five. And how Ron would never have the chance to see a child of his own.  
  
Slowly, Percy gathered the fabric of his robe. He removed a button from the bottom and quietly took out his wand, pointed to it and whispered a spell. He looked back up to Lucius.  
  
"I am not doing this for you, Malfoy," Percy stated. "I am doing this for my family. For Ron."  
  
Percy tossed the button to Lucius. In seconds, Malfoy disappeared from his cell, aided by the button portkey, on his way to an empty field close to London.  
  
Percy continued his rounds, moving to the next cell on his route. "And you, Thomas. Do you have anything to say?"  
  
End of Chapter IV. 


	5. Tell Me What You Want

First of all, apoligies for not updating sooner. With the holidays, getting caught up at work and the "Ache-all-over-and-be-out-of-your-mind-with-fever- flu", I have been running behind.  
  
Second, thanks as always for the wonderful reviews, they are always welcomed!  
  
This chapter is split into two parts, and the second part should be up soon. Both chapters earn a heavy R rating for sexual situations, so please do not read if it offends.  
  
On with the show....  
  
Chapter V. Tell Me What You Want - Part I.  
  
"Thank you very much, Ginny. We'll pick Ivy up around lunchtime."  
  
Harry handed a small pink suitcase to the youngest Weasley, and bent down to kiss his daughter goodbye.  
  
"Be good for Miss Ginny, sweetie, and Mummy and I will see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Daddy," she smiled. "Bye, love you!"  
  
"Love you, too." He stood again to address Ginny.  
  
"Thank you again," Harry whispered. "Dra and I really needed some quality time, if you know what I mean."  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled. "Oh, yes. I see. Board games, tea, some stimulating conversation, perhaps?"  
  
"Stimulating, but little conversation." He grinned as he closed the door. "See you tomorrow, Ms. Weasley."  
  
Harry walked back into the dining room, intending to clear the table from dinner, but stopped as he heard the shower come on. He looked at the table, then the bathroom door, then the table. A wicked smile crossed his face as he abandoned all thought of kitchen clean up. Other activities were demanding his immediate attention.  
  
Draco stepped forward into the soothing spray of warm water, his eyes closed as it trickled over his face.  
  
Suddenly he felt strong hands slide around him from behind, and hot breath against his ear. "Care if I join you?" came the heated whisper.  
  
"Not at all, Mr. Potter," Draco breathed. "As a matter of fact, I strongly encourage it."  
  
Harry trailed his hands over Draco's chest, closing the gap between them as he began suckling at the back of his neck. He loved the moan this always extracted from the blond; the way he made his body react in ways no one else could. Certainly, Draco knew how to bring him to his knees as well, so to speak. They were absolutely complete.  
  
Carefully, Harry took the bar of soap from Draco's hand, turning it over and over between his own hands to create a lather. He laid the bar on the side of the tub, then slid both hands across Draco's shoulders, massaging them gently before dipping his hands back down his chest. Draco tilted his head to the side, leaning back against the hardened body pressing against him.  
  
Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck, his mouth gliding up to his ear, to his jawline, before finally turning him around to devour Draco's warm mouth, the soap between them deliciously slippery as they moved against one another, hands wandering over every inch of warm, wet skin.  
  
Draco broke the kiss long enough to whisper against Harry's searing lips.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and shuddered. He felt his body react hard to the soft words, the most decadent visions playing in his mind.  
  
"I want you," he finally breathed.  
  
Draco ground his hips against his raven-haired lover.  
  
"To do what?" he teased, gliding his hand lower, down Harry's stomach, stopping just shy of his intended destination.  
  
"Oh, gods,"Harry moaned.  
  
"Tell me.." Draco murmered against his mouth. "Tell me what you want..."  
  
Harry pushed Draco back against the side of the shower, his eyes flashing with pure lust. "I want to feel your mouth on me," he breathed. "I want to watch you slide your hot, wet tongue around me and suck me until I scream for mercy."  
  
Draco smiled sweetly, then reversed their positions so Harry's back was to the wall, just close enough to the spray for the warm water to cascade down his heated body.  
  
"Now, see," Draco grinned. "That wasn't so hard, was it." He slowly slid down to his knees, raking his fingers down Harry's chest, his stomach, easing his touch as he wrapped his hand around Harry's arousal, drawing a sharp gasp.  
  
"Although," Draco continued. "This certainly is."  
  
Harry's eyes began to glaze over as Draco moved his hand back and forth, the water trickling through his fingers. He reached out to steady himself against the wall as Draco looked up, his eyes never leaving Harry's as he parted his wet lips and slowly took him in, loving the sharp cry it brought; and the deep, throaty moan that followed.  
  
Harry had never seen anything so erotic as the sight of Draco as the heated water trickled down his face, on his lips, down his body. He wanted to remember this vision for the rest of his life, although he was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't kill him first.  
  
"Draco..." he moaned, tangling his hands into the blond's wet hair. "So good..."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as Draco took all of him in, licking up the underside as he slid back, before quickening the pace, in and out. He would slow momentarily, letting the Gryffindor catch his breath, before assaulting him with renewed fervor.  
  
Harry held to him, his breathing ragged and short. Draco snaked his hands around to Harry's backside, encouraging him to push deeper, his own moans driving the brunet to the brink.  
  
"Dra..." Harry choked. "I'm...I'm..." he clenched his teeth and threw his head back, his entire body tensing before... "Oh, gods, YES!", he cried, his hips bucking toward Draco, who hungrily swallowed every drop he could wrench from the shaking Golden-Boy. Harry trembled as Draco circled him with his tongue, his mouth never leaving him until he was completly satiated.  
  
Harry's knees nearly gave way before Draco stood back up to hold him, crushing his mouth in a scorching kiss, then pulling back enough to trace Harry's swollen lips with the tip of his tongue, slowly, before trailing his mouth up Harry's jawline to his ear.  
  
"Now, my love," he growled. "Let me tell you what I want..."  
  
TBC in Chapter V. Part II.  
  
A/N: If you have any suggestions for what Draco might want, they will be much appreciated. I have ideas, but always room for more! GE 


	6. Tell Me What You Want Part II

This is the second part of Tell Me What You Want, and yes, Draco does tell Harry what he wants.. :) Hope to have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Thanks to Animebay-b (glad you like it!), PsychicOracle (hope you like this chapter as much!) and CaptHowdy (always glad to help an active imagination along...). As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated.  
  
This chapter is heavy slash, (even had to go into the forbidden word vault) so please don't read if it offends. But let's face it, would you be here if it did?  
  
Having said that....Enjoy!  
  
Chapter VI. Tell Me What You Want-Part II  
  
Harry shivered as much from the words as the touch, wanting more.  
  
"Tell me..." he moaned.  
  
Draco pulled back long enough to look Harry in the eyes, his own half- lidded with lust.  
  
"First, Mr.Potter," Draco whispered, "We dry off."  
  
Draco reached behind him to shut off the water, then stepped out onto the soft mat. Holding a towel toward Harry, Draco let his eyes wander over the brunet's dripping body. Harry started to dry his arms before Draco reached out to stop him.  
  
"No, " he stated. "My turn."  
  
Harry looked perplexed for a moment, before realizing what the blond wanted him to do.  
  
"I see," he smiled. "Much better idea."  
  
Harry wrapped the towel around Draco's waist, pulling him toward him as he did so, close enough to crush Draco's mouth with his own. Slowly, he slid the towel up his back, across his firm shoulders and neck. Harry broke the kiss to bring the towel around to Draco's chest, letting his hands glide over the exposed skin, down to his stomach, his hips.  
  
Draco moaned as Harry dropped to his knees to rub across Draco's legs, carefully and deliberatly avoiding more "delicate" areas, before sliding back up his lover's body, finding Draco's lips again as he finished tousling the blond's damp hair.  
  
Draco ground his hips toward Harry, nearly ripping the towel from his hand to throw it onto the floor. The blood flow had shifted greatly, all thoughts of slowly toweling the stunning body in front of him gone. He'd have to return the favor at another time.  
  
Draco assaulted Harry's mouth with his own, hands gliding over every inch of skin he could reach. Draco pushed Harry slowly toward the door, his mouth never leaving his, walking him backwards until Harry felt the side of the bed against the back of his legs. Draco pushed him onto the bed, lying on top of Harry as he continued kissing him fiercely. Finally Draco leaned back to address his lover, the words half whispered, half growled.  
  
"I want to be inside you, Potter," he rasped. "I want to feel you around me. I want to fuck you senseless until you scream my name when you feel me cum inside you..."  
  
Harry felt his entire body tremble at the words, his mouth open to speak, but no words could come out. Instead he responded with a deep moan as Draco leaned forward, kissing his neck softly before sucking with a desperate fervor. Harry felt Draco's hand slide between them, fingers gliding back and forth, preparing him for more to come. Draco leaned back to watch Harry's face as he slid himself inside, slowly, gritting his teeth to keep from losing it right then and there. Harry grabbed the sheets on either side, begging Draco for more. Draco pushed himself in completely, pausing for a moment to catch his breath before beginning a slow, deep grind. Harry covered his face with his hands, his own breathing short and ragged.  
  
Draco leaned forward, dragging his mouth to Harry's. "Do you want more?" Draco teased.  
  
"Yes,,," Harry moaned into his mouth, pushing himself toward the Slytherin."Don't stop...oh, please, don't stop.."  
  
Draco smiled wickedly, and for a moment, Harry saw a flash of just what made Draco a Malfoy, and it turned him on even more.  
  
"Oh, I have no intentions of stopping," Draco whispered, "your wish...is my pleasure..."  
  
Harry cried out as Draco increased his movements, harder and faster until he was sure he was going to break apart from pure ecstasy. Draco shuddered as he felt himself losing control. "Harry...", he moaned, "Yes..., oh, yes..."  
  
Harry wrapped himself around Draco, pulling him tightly to him as he came, nothing but his lover's name escaping his lips, over and over.  
  
The two of them lay entwined on the now nearly-destroyed bed, soft kisses and caresses in stark contrast to the moments before. The last thing Harry thought before he drifted off to sleep was how lucky he was, he had Draco, and he had Ivy.  
  
Life was finally perfect.  
  
Ginny Weasley had finally succeded in convincing Ivy to take her bath and get ready for bed, even if it had taken quite a bit of bribing on her part.  
  
She was cleaning up the bathroom when she noticed a small necklace lying on the floor. Ginny held it up to the light. "Ivy must have dropped this when she took her bath." She recognized it as the necklace Professor Dumbledore had made for Ivy before she was even born, a protection spell infused within.  
  
Ginny tip-toed into the guest bedroom, intent on placing it back around the child's neck, but found her fast asleep. "I really don't want to wake her," Ginny thought. "Merlin knows how hard it is to get her back to sleep. She should be fine tonight without it. I'll keep it in my room and put it back on in the morning."  
  
Slowly Ginny crept back out of the room and shut the door, unaware of the uninvited guest watching through the window....  
  
End of Chapter VI. 


	7. Taken

Thanks again to PsychicOracle (mocha frappuccinos, Irish Cream coffee and PG Tips tea rule!) and animebay-b for your wonderful reviews. They were much appreciated.  
  
Thanks also to Jess for some insights on Ginny's reactions (young Molly, indeed!) and Jen for always appreciated editing. (It's the little things I can't spell, right?)  
  
Any suggestions are always welcome, and please read and review! ~Thanks~  
  
Chapter VII.. Taken  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched from the window as Ginny left the guest bedroom, leaving the small child to sleep. He had followed Ivy for weeks now, carefully avoiding being seen as he bided his time. He had felt the power of the necklace, and knew it was futile to try to get near her so long as she wore it.  
  
But it was different tonight. He didn't feel the usual barrier of the charm as he stood outside the shutters, and when he saw the younger Weasley come in the room with it in hand, he understood why. Lucius held his breath as Ginny seemed to debate replacing the necklace, or waitng until morning.  
  
"Go on, Weasley," Lucius whispered. "Take it with you. No need to wake her..."  
  
As Ginny backed out of the room with the necklace, Lucius smiled wickedly.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
He waited for several hours, making sure the rest of the house was asleep before daring to enter the window. Lucius pointed his dark wand toward the lock. It had several spells to protect it, but nothing Lucius couldn't break through with an ancient spell.  
  
Quietly, he entered the room, seeing his granddaughter up close for the first time. Even in sleep he could see the resemblance between her and her famous parents.  
  
And he hated her for it.  
  
Slowly he walked toward the bed, careful not to wake her, when his foot stepped onto one the the creakier boards. Lucius froze, but not in time. Ivy's soft lashes fluttered open, revealing the eyes of his son. For one moment, he faltered. Not from remorse or love, but from shock. He had not expected her to be so like Draco. Not that it mattered now. No, it would make it all the more poetic.  
  
"Who are you?" Ivy yawned.  
  
Lucius smiled sweetly and walked over to crouch at the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm your grandfather, my dear," he whispered.  
  
Ivy looked at his face, blinking wearily. "You look like Mummy," she said.  
  
"Yes," Lucius continued. "Your Mummy is my son. Would you like to go see him?"  
  
Ivy looked around the room. She knew something didn't feel right, and she wondered where Ginny was.  
  
"Where's Miss Ginny?" she asked. "Is she going too?"  
  
Lucius smiled. "Oh, no. She is staying here. Your Mum and Dad asked me to come get you, but to leave Miss Ginny here."  
  
Ivy was beginning to feel afraid. "How come I never seen you before?" she asked.  
  
Lucius was beginning to lose patience. "It was to be a surprise," he lied. "Come with me, Ivy," he whispered. "It's time to leave."  
  
Ivy knew something was wrong. This man was bad, even if he did look like Mummy. As Lucius reached out to pick her up, she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"MISS GINNY!"  
  
"Dammit!" Lucius yelled as he grabbed her from the bed, just as the door flew open behind him.  
  
"Put her DOWN!" Ginny yelled, wand in hand.  
  
Lucius turned to see one pissed-off redhead, ready to fight to the death if necessary to save her goddaughter.  
  
Lucius laughed as he brought his own wand to face Ginny. "And if I don't? Surely you would not want to risk harming my precious granddaughter."  
  
"She is not your granddaughter," Ginny spat. "You don't deserve that title. Why aren't you rotting away in Azkaban like you should be?"  
  
"Oh, I had a little help," he smiled. "Seems your dear brother and I have more in common than you might think. He saw things my way, and, well, here I am."  
  
"Liar!" Ginny yelled. "Give me Ivy. NOW!"  
  
"Why should I?" Lucius countered. "After all, it is your fault that I have her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
Lucius walked toward her. "The necklace, Weasley. Surely you haven't forgotten it again. It was most fortuitous for me that you decided not to put it back on her this evening. It made things so much easier."  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth in anger. "Don't you DARE try to blame me. You should never have come here in the first place!"  
  
But Lucius had hit a nerve. Deep down, Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty for not wanting to wake Ivy. But what was done was done. Now was the time to fight back.  
  
Lucius walked toward the door, holding Ivy tightly against him.  
  
"Miss Ginny," Ivy cried, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to go with 'im. Make 'im stop!"  
  
Ginny ran toward Lucius. If she couldn't risk a spell, she would try anything she could. Grabbing a chair from the room, she broke it across his back as Lucius tried to leave.  
  
"You miserable..."  
  
Ginny flew into a rage, striking every part of Malfoy she could, trying to get him to drop Ivy. If only she could get her away, the necklace was on the table in Ginny's room. Oh, please she thought, drop her, drop her now...  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lucius yelled. He spun around, pointing his wand straight at Ginny. Ivy kicked and bit at her grandfather as he mouthed the spell.  
  
The killing spell.  
  
Ivy screamed as the bolt came from the wand, breaking the concentration behind it. Ginny dove out of the way, just in time, as the living room seemed to explode around her.  
  
She barely heard Ivy's cries as she drifted in and out of consciousness, barely saw the two of them disappear in a blaze of green flames before passing out completely amongst the debris.  
  
End of Chapter VII. 


	8. Anger and Guilt

This chapter was a little delayed due to the very sorrowful passing of one of my babies, my Britiania Petite rabbit named Maggie. She was such a sweetie, and I will miss her dearly.  
  
Thanks to PyschicOracle for the wonderful review! I am not sure if this story is up to speed, but my roomie thinks this story would have fared better as a drama only, without the first couple of chapters. Please, please give me feedback and/or suggestions for the story. I may re-write a few of the first chapters if readers are open to it. Thanks!  
  
Chapter VIII. Anger and Guilt  
  
"Ginny! Wake up!"  
  
Ginny stirred slowly, the world beginning to focus as she felt someone shaking her. How long had she lain on the floor, she had no idea. Sunlight now streamed in through the broken windows, stinging her eyes as she tried to open them.  
  
"Wha..." she moaned. "Who...IVY!"  
  
Ginny bolted awake and sat up on the floor of her now ruined home. Holes were blasted into the walls and ceiling, furniture upended all around her. She tried to stand, and felt something give in her ankle. Falling back to the floor she was caught by the brunet who had managed to bring her around.  
  
"Ginny, what happened? Where's Ivy?"  
  
"She's...."  
  
"What the hell happened here?!"  
  
Both Ginny and Harry turned to see Draco running into the room. He had been a few minutes behind Harry in picking up Ivy, and was horrified at the scene he walked into.  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
Ginny sat up again."Lucius."  
  
Harry and Draco's eyes both widened. "What? How?!" Harry stammered. "He was in Azkaban."  
  
"I know," Ginny continued, "but somehow he got out. He said Percy helped him. I don't know..."  
  
Draco leaned down to face Ginny. He was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Where is IVY?!"  
  
Ginny looked at the floor. How could she tell them?  
  
"He took her. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't risk a spell."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed a dark, grey-ish blue. "What do you mean he took her? How? Where did they go?!"  
  
"He left by the fireplace," Ginny said softly. "I don't know where they went. I tried to listen to what he said, but I blacked out." She put her hands to her face and started to cry. "I am so sorry, I tried to stop him, I tried."  
  
Harry fell to his knees on the floor. "I...I..don't understand. The necklace. It's always protected her. How did he get near her with the necklace?"  
  
Ginny sobbed harder. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry! Ivy took it off when she had her bath, and I didn't notice she didn't have it until she was already asleep..."  
  
"And then you put it back on her?" Draco yelled. "Like you should have, knowing how important it was?!"  
  
Ginny looked up at the furious blond. "No."  
  
Draco turned to the redhead. "No? What do you mean "no"?"  
  
"I thought she would be ok until morning," Ginny yelled back. "She was asleep, I didn't want to wake her. The house was protected by so many spells..."  
  
"Obviously not enough!" Draco spat.  
  
"How was I to know Lucius had broken out of prison!"  
  
"LET OUT by your fucking brother!" Draco screamed.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry yelled. "This isn't helping Ivy. Ginny would never have put her in danger willingly, you know that!"  
  
Draco stood up. "I don't care how it happened. All I know is my daughter is missing, and that my psychotic excuse for a father has her."  
  
"And that," Harry explained, "is what we should be focusing on, not placing blame."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny."Did Lucius say anything about where he might have gone?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, nothing."  
  
Draco walked toward the fireplace. "I know where he is," he stated flatly.  
  
Harry stood up. "What?"  
  
"Somewhere I never thought we would be again. But I know in my heart. I know what it is he wants."  
  
Draco crossed the length of the living room in seconds, toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry cried.  
  
"I'm going to get my child." Draco stated flatly.  
  
Harry walked over to him. "WE are going to get her, Dra. She is my daughter too, you know!"  
  
Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "I know," he whispered. "But I can't bear the thought of you in danger too. It's bad enough he has Ivy, I can't lose you as well!"  
  
Harry leaned in toward Draco. "We are a family, Dra. I will not abandon either of you. No matter what happens, we will be together."  
  
Draco nodded slowly. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Draco turned back to Ginny before leaving. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but you better pray my daughter is alright, or there will be hell to pay!"  
  
Ginny held her tongue for the moment, torn between anger and guilt. Harry walked back over to her. "He is upset," Harry whispered. "Deep down, he knows it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know," Ginny said softly, tears streaming."I tried, I tried to stop him. Please, just find her."  
  
"We will." Harry smiled. "Make no mistake in that. We will bring her back. Where is the necklace now?"  
  
"In my room. It's on the nightstand by my bed."  
  
Harry ran into the room to retrieve the small charm and chain. Swiftly he returned to kneel beside Ginny, picking up one of the broken pieces of a lamp. Harry brought his wand out to create a portkey. "You need to have Poppy look at your ankle. This will take you to her."  
  
He handed the piece to her. "Good luck, Harry," she managed to say before disappearing into thin air.  
  
Harry stood and went to Draco. "Come on," he said determinedly as he placed the necklace in Draco's hand."Let's go get our daughter."  
  
End of Chapter VIII.  
  
Please Review! Thanks, GE 


	9. The Choice

Thank you again to all that reviewed.  
  
PsychicOracle-Please don't hex me for this chapter, there is a method to my madness...  
  
Tina-Thank you for the encouragement, I appreciate it, and glad you like the story!  
  
amnibay-b-Continue I shall..Thanks!  
  
Chapter IX. The Choice  
  
Harry and Draco stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, staring into the darkness that seemed to go on forever.  
  
Harry turned to look at Draco. "Are you sure she's in there?"  
  
Draco nodded slowly. "Yes. I feel it. Ivy and Lucius are both in there."  
  
Harry walked to the beginning of the woods. "He took her to the clearing, didn't he?"  
  
The clearing. The place where many evil wizards and witches had been given the Dark Mark. Where six years ago Draco had nearly received his. He had refused, and it had cost him his best friend. His father would never forgive or forget the betrayal.  
  
"Yes." Draco finally stated.  
  
"Voldemort is gone," Harry whispered. "Why would he take her there? What does he want?"  
  
Draco walked further in. "Me." Turning back to Harry, Draco slid his hand behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Breaking away, he whispered against Harry's mouth. "I love you, Potter, more than life itself. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Harry looked confused. "Of course I know. I love you, too. Why would you ask...."  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Draco's wand had flashed from under his cloak as the spell left his lips. Seconds later, Harry lay on the ground, completely unconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco stated as he continued into the woods. "I can't lose you. I can't risk you going in there. It's me he wants, and I am going to finish this."  
  
Lucius bent over the small figure as he tightened the chains around her wrists.  
  
"OW!" Ivy cried. "You're 'urting me!"  
  
Lucius tilted his head and leaned closer. "Oh, I am so sorry, my dear, are they too tight?"  
  
"Yeah," Ivy sniffed.  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Too bad," he snarled. "They will be the least of your worries soon enough. I imagine by now your dear Mummy and Daddy have figured out where you are, and will be arriving shortly."  
  
"I'm here now," Draco growled as he walked into the clearing.  
  
"Mummy!" Ivy yelled. "Make him stop. He's a bad man!"  
  
Draco continued walking toward his father. "I know, sweetie. I've known that for a long time. Don't worry, mummy will take you home."  
  
"I wouldn't make promises I couldn't keep, if I were you, Draco," Lucius spat.  
  
"Let her go. It's me you want to hurt, not her."  
  
Lucius smiled. "Oh, but it is her I want, because I can hurt you far more through," he bent down to cup her reddened cheek,"this sweet little child."  
  
Draco drew his wand instantly. "Don't you dare touch her! Get your filthy hands off her!"  
  
Lucius stood to full height, pointing his wand directly at Ivy. "Give me your wand boy, or she will have her first taste of Crucio."  
  
Reluctantly, Draco obeyed. "What do you want?"  
  
"You, know, I'm very surprised that the Hero of the Wizard World didn't come with you tonight. Or maybe I shouldn't be. After all, he does have that annoying habit of sending in other people to do the real work, but to leave his daughter...tut, tut..."  
  
"Shut up!" Draco yelled. "You have no idea about anything. I stopped him from coming. This is between you and me..."  
  
"And me!" Both Malfoys turned to see Harry walk into the clearing, wand at the ready.  
  
"Perfect." Lucius smiled.  
  
"What...how..." Draco stammered.  
  
"I was able to fight it off, Dra. How could you? You know how important Ivy is to me.."  
  
"Dammit, Harry! I know! That's why I did it! I have put so many people in danger because of who I am, or who my family is. I love you and Ivy more than anything in this world. Our child was already captive, I couldn't bear the thought of you..."  
  
"How touching," Lucius interrupted. "But if you don't mind, I would like to get on with the festivities. COMMENCE!"  
  
Instantly the entire clearing was filled with cloaked and hooded figures, all with wands pointed directly at Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry spun around to try to make out the faces. "What, who...the Death Eaters all went to prison or were killed!"  
  
"Oh, not quite all," smiled Lucius. "There were a few no one suspected, and I found a wonderful ally in one of the most interesting families." He gestured toward one of the smaller figures. Harry peered into the darkness, dumbstruck by the face he found.  
  
"Percy? Why? Why would you throw your lot in with the likes of Malfoy..."  
  
"As if throwing his lot in with the likes of you turned out to be such a great choice for my brother!" Percy yelled. "You murdered Ron."  
  
Harry stepped back from the advancing redhead. "What are you talking about? Voldemort killed Ron..."  
  
"Voldemort's spell was for you! My brother followed and protected you like a loyal puppy right to his death!"  
  
Harry was beginning to feel the hot tears sliding down his cheek. "I would have done the same for him! I loved Ron. He was like a brother to me..."  
  
WHAM  
  
Harry reeled from the blow, falling into the clutches of the New Death Eaters.  
  
Percy stood over him. "Don't you ever refer to Ron in that way again!"  
  
Facing the cloaked figures, he addressed them next. "Take his wand."  
  
Harry was fighting to stay conscious as he felt the wood leave his hand; the spell earlier was still quite fresh, and the blow didn't help matters.  
  
"HARRY!" Draco yelled. He watched helplessly as they dragged him to the middle of the clearing.  
  
Lucius' gaze drifted from Harry to Draco to Ivy. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I know you still have questions of why you are here tonight, my son. Do you remember the last time we were here? I believe this was even the very tree your friend was chained to, what was her name again?"  
  
"Padma," Draco spat.  
  
"Oh, yes, Padma. Very sweet girl. Pretty, too. It was such a shame to have to kill her, but you did make your choice."  
  
Lucius walked closer to Draco. "Tonight, I want to give you another choice. Although in this case, I'm not so sure you will see a right or wrong."  
  
Draco looked at his crying daughter, chains wrapped around her wrists and then around the killing tree. She trusted him and Harry to take care of her, to make everything alright.  
  
"Why are you doing this again?" Draco cried. "Voldemort is dead. There is no Dark Mark to take. This is insane."  
  
Lucius smiled with pure evil. "My dear Draco, the choice is not between you or your child, it is between your child and your lover."  
  
Draco stood in shock as the New Death Eaters surrounded Harry and Ivy, all wands pointed to them.  
  
"I will let one of them go, as well as you, Draco, I give you my word," Lucius continued. "But only one. Your choice will decide who lives. You will know what it is like to lose the most important thing in your life!"  
  
"He chooses Ivy!" Harry yelled. "Draco, you know what you have to do!"  
  
"Quiet Potter!" Lucius growled. "It is Draco's choice, and no one else."  
  
Draco looked between the two, his breath becoming more ragged before dropping to his knees, his body racked with sobs.  
  
"How could you ask me to make this choice?" he cried.  
  
"You will make it, or I will make it for you." Lucius stated coldly.  
  
Draco finally looked back up at the man who had made his life miserable for so many years.  
  
"Well," Lucius asked. "Who shall it be. Which one lives?"  
  
Draco dropped his head and whispered slowly.  
  
"Harry."  
  
End of Chapter IX. 


	10. The Sun Went Down Tomorrow, It Will Not ...

This chapter was actually going to be the last one, but there was so much I wanted to write I decided to add one more, thus breaking my 10 chapter tradition. All explanations will be in the final chapter!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews, I had no idea I would cause such a stir with the last chapter. I am very flattered that I created a character that people really seem to like!  
  
PsychicOracle-It's ok, come up from the floor, have a nice cool drink (mocha frappacinos, perhaps) :)  
  
Veala Rose Thorns, animebay-b, NayNymic and Miss Crystalix- Thank you, and I hope I don't disappoint!  
  
Chapter X. The Sun Went Down Tomorrow, It Will Not Come Up Today  
  
Harry froze as he realized the impact of the word that had just left Draco's mouth. He had just sacrificed their daughter...for him.  
  
"Draco...." Harry stammered. "What are you doing?! You can't do this!"  
  
Draco looked up with tears in his eyes. "I did."  
  
"Well, well," Lucius remarked. "I must say, I did not expect this. You would rather spare the Golden Boy than your own flesh and blood. Although," he continued, "that is what you did to me, so I suppose I should not be surprised."  
  
Turning to Harry, Lucius smiled. "Congratulations, Potter," he sneered. "You must be absolutely phenomenal in bed for my son to choose you over his child."  
  
Harry strained to free himself from the Death Eaters' grip. "You evil BASTARD!"  
  
"Now, now, Potter," Lucius stated. "After all, you should be happy. You and Draco will soon be leaving here. Even if it is without," he pointed to Ivy, "this sweet little girl."  
  
Harry turned to Draco. "Please, you can't. She's our daughter, you can't let him kill her. Let him kill me!"  
  
Draco slowly shook his head. "Harry, we can have other children. I can't live without you."  
  
"Dra...no...please...not Ivy..." Harry pleaded.  
  
Draco looked back at Lucius. "Father, I have one request."  
  
"Yes?" Lucius asked. "And what would that be?"  
  
" I only ask that you let me hold Ivy one more time. Let me tell her good- bye. Please."  
  
Lucius was still for a moment, as Draco held his breath. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Very well, but make it quick. I expect there are already others alerted to our presence by now, and I have no wish to have them find me here."  
  
Harry cried desperately as Draco walked over to the tree, where Ivy stood chained.  
  
Crouching to the ground, Draco put his hand up to cup his daughter's face.  
  
"Sweetheart," he whispered. "You know that your Daddy and I love you more than anything in this world, don't you?"  
  
Ivy nodded her head. "Yes, Mummy," she sniffed.  
  
"Please remember that, honey, please...." Draco cried.  
  
"Yes, Mummy, I luv you too!"  
  
Draco leaned forward to kiss his child, dropping one arm just enough to let a small silver chain and charm fall from inside his sleeve. As carefully and secretively as he could, he slid it around her neck and fastened the clasp.  
  
"Ivy, no matter what happens to Daddy and me, you be strong, for us, ok, sweetie?"  
  
Ivy only nodded.  
  
"Good." Draco kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, my baby girl. I love you so much."  
  
Finally Draco stood up to face his father. "It's over, Lucius."  
  
"What are you talking about..." he stammered. Until he saw it.  
  
Glinting in the moonlight was the chain around her neck.  
  
He couldn't get near her, much less kill her.  
  
Lucius exploded. "Bring the both of them here!"  
  
Instantly the Death Eaters dragged Harry and Draco to the middle of the clearing. Lucius had never meant for Harry, Draco OR Ivy to leave the forest. Draco had known this. His father would not have been happy until he had destroyed all of them.  
  
"I should have killed all of you when I had the chance," Lucius yelled. "But no matter. I shall enjoy this. Your deaths will be enough."  
  
Ivy pulled at the chains around her wrists until blood began to seep from beneath the metal.  
  
"NO!" she cried."Leave 'em alone! Leave my Mummy and Daddy alone!"  
  
Lucius raised his wand. "Good-bye, boys. Give my love to your dear parents, Potter!"  
  
Ivy fought against the chain, her eyes beginning to glow a deep, brilliant blue. The voice that came out rattled the entire forest. "NOOOOO!"  
  
All eyes turned to the now-shaking child, her entire body shining with a bright light, until it detonated, the chains melting away from her as the light slammed into Lucius and the Death Eaters, throwing them several feet before they crashed to the ground.  
  
"LEAVE MY MUMMY AND DADDY ALONE!" she screamed.  
  
Harry and Draco shielded their eyes from the blazing light that was now subsiding. Ivy ran toward her parents, the glow disappearing completely by the time she flung herself into their arms.  
  
"Ivy.." Harry cried as he hugged her and Draco tightly, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek.  
  
Draco looked around at the unconscious Death Eaters and Lucius.  
  
"What," he finally whispered, "was that?!"  
  
"I would guess," Harry smiled, "some very powerful wandless magic. We should have known. After all, she is our daughter."  
  
Draco beamed as he hugged his child. "That's my girl."  
  
"Harry, Draco!"  
  
They turned around to see Ginny running into the clearing, followed closely by Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and Narcissa. Ginny had informed Dumbledore of the kidnapping, and it didn't take long to narrow down the places Lucius could have gone.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the damage, instructing his companions to begin portkeying the Death Eaters to the Ministry. "We will deal with them there," he stated.  
  
Ivy looked up to see her Grandmother beside the elder wizard.  
  
"Gam-ma!" she exclaimed, standing to run toward her.  
  
No one noticed Lucius beginning to stir, wand in hand.  
  
Ivy pulled away from her parents just as something caught the moonlight as it fell from her neck to the ground.  
  
Draco and Harry saw Lucius raise his wand toward the running child, the protection of the charm no longer with her.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVA!"  
  
The words left two mouths at the same time, one from Lucius, and one from Harry as he brought his wand toward the elder Malfoy.  
  
Seconds later, everyone had run to the clearing, run to the now-still body lying on the ground. Everyone stood silent, hardly daring to believe it was true. Harry had killed Lucius, but it was not in time to stop the spell that had hit Draco.  
  
"Mummy?" Ivy whispered softly. "Mummy, wake up."  
  
Harry dropped to his knees beside the blond. Draco had managed to throw himself between the bolt and Ivy, saving his daughter, but taking the full blow of the killing spell.  
  
"Oh, gods, no..." Harry cried. "Not my Draco, please."  
  
Ivy ran her hands across Draco's face, tears falling onto his cheeks. "Mummy!"  
  
Narcissa broke from the group to kneel beside her son. "My baby..." she murmured.  
  
No one said a word for an eternity, until Narcissa finally broke the silence.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered.  
  
Harry looked up to face her. "Yes?"  
  
"First of all, I want to thank you for loving my son, and for giving me the joy of my granddaughter for four years. Your love has been the best thing that ever happened to Draco."  
  
"I couldn't save him...not this time..." Harry cried.  
  
Narcissa took his hand in hers. "You did, Harry. More than you know, you saved him."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. "He loved his child more than life itself, as it should be. Harry," she continued, "please, tell him, I loved him as much. He will understand."  
  
"What...."  
  
"Ivy, go to your Daddy, ok?" Narcissa smiled. "And remember, I loved you too."  
  
Ivy wrapped her arms around her grandmother. "I luv you too, Gam-ma."  
  
Harry picked up Ivy as Narcissa knelt down closer to Draco.  
  
"I gave you life once," she whispered. "Now, I give you mine."  
  
"Narciss...." Harry began, but stopped as she looked upward, drawing in a breath that seemed to last forever, her body glowing, much as Ivy's had, before leaning down to place her mouth over Draco's, forcing the air into his lungs, his body, the glow slowly leaving Narcissa even as Draco's began to take on the faint light. As the last of the breath was gone, Draco opened his eyes, even as Narcissa closed hers forever.  
  
End of Chapter X.  
  
A/N: The title of the chapter comes from the song "Never Gonna Be The Same" on Courtney Love's CD 'America's Sweetheart'. GE 


	11. The End Is Only The Beginning

This is the last chapter of this story, which is the last story of the Reverso Trilogy. Thank you so much for all that have reveiwed! I hope you have enjoyed reading these stories as much as I have had writing them.  
  
A special "THANK YOU!" to PsychicOracle, who I believe has reviewed almost everything I have ever wrote. Your kind words kept me writing some days when I thought I should just throw in the towel and take up knitting.  
  
Also thanks to Madame-X, Sak, animebay-b, Immortal Memories, MissCystalix, Katina, Mystic Dragon, Launigsiae and Daellyra for your great reviews. They were very much appreciated!  
  
I will hopefully have a new story up soon, something different, but of course, Harry and Draco. Any suggestions will definitely be welcomed!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter XI. The End Is Only The Beginning  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry knelt down beside Draco, cupping his face in his hand. The warmth was slowly beginning to return to his porcelain skin.  
  
"Wha..Harry...what happened?" Draco finally managed to whisper."Where's Ivy?"  
  
"I'm here, Mummy!" Ivy smiled. "Yur not sleeping anymore!"  
  
Draco sat up as Ivy threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"My baby..." Draco cried. "You're ok."  
  
Harry felt his heart jump into his throat. 'My baby.....'  
  
Draco kissed Ivy on the forehead before turning back to Harry.  
  
"But, what happened? How did I survive...."  
  
Even as the words left his mouth, he saw his mother lying on the ground beside him.  
  
"Mum..." Draco whispered as he touched her arm. "Mum?"  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking blond. "She saved you, Draco. But....I....I don't know how, but she's gone."  
  
Draco looked at his mother, tears beginning to flow freely now. "How?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that for you, Draco." Dumbledore finally spoke.  
  
"Narcissa was an Enchantress. She was the only one in her family for hundreds of years. Very few knew. Narcissa never wanted anyone to know."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"She grew up in a family that frowned on 'different'. She was expected to be a certain way, look a certain way. So she learned to conceal it completely, so that no one, save for a few, would know. I doubt even Lucius was aware of it.  
  
"Besides the obvious power of enchantment, Narcissa had the ability to harness her emotions. She could hide them, as she often did. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful the magic. Narcissa was a force to be reckoned with when angry," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Draco brushed the hair away from his Mum's face. She looked peaceful, even happy. "How did she....?"  
  
Dumbledore went on. "Narcissa focused all of her love, her life, her emotions, into one breath. She then gave that breath to you."  
  
Harry held to Draco. "She told me to tell you that she loved you more than life itself, and that you would understand."  
  
Draco looked at Ivy, into her bright silver-blue eyes. "Yes, I do, " he smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Days later, Draco came out of Ivy's room after putting her down for bed. He walked over to curl up beside Harry on the living room couch.  
  
"She really did not want to go to sleep tonight," he smiled. "I had to read three stories, get two glasses of water and give her, let's see, about 20 goodnight kisses before she finally drifted off."  
  
Harry snuggled closer to the blond. "I know. I thought I was never going to get her to lay down for a nap today. I think she wants to make sure we are always here."  
  
"And we will be," Draco smiled.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "Did I tell you Albus has offered to teach Ivy how to control her powers?"  
  
"No, but that's great. I can just imagine the owls we would get from the teachers if she doesn't. 'Dear parents, Ivy blew up the classroom again. Please plan on attending a parent-teacher conference as soon as we can rebuild.' "  
  
"Yes, believe me, I can imagine," Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, is Ginny coming over for dinner tomorrow?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, I talked to her yesterday. Percy is doing a little better. The doctors at St. Mungo's said he basically snapped after Ron died. He just never dealt with it, never allowed himself to grieve. The only way he could justify it was to hate me. But Ginny says he's talking about it now with the doctors. Hopefully they can help him."  
  
"I hope so, too," Draco nodded. "I'm glad Ginny isn't mad at me. I was pretty harsh on her."  
  
"She understood," Harry stated."You were angry, and upset. She knows how you are."  
  
"And what," Draco smiled, " is that supposed to mean? Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, you know, an insufferable git." Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Harry pulled the blond into a steamy kiss, tangling his hands into Draco's silken hair.  
  
"But," he breathed. "A lovable git."  
  
"Likewise, Mr. Potter," Draco whispered as he slid his hands into Harry's trousers. Likewise."  
  
The End 


End file.
